This invention relates generally to a temporary grip that is removably attachable to the vertical wall of a container. Specifically, the device is related to a pair of hand grips which are useful in allowing one to more easily and readily lift a cardboard box.
Most cardboard boxes are constructed with smooth lateral vertical sides that make them difficult to lift. Often the person lifting the cardboard box must try to get his fingers beneath the bottom of the box, which by its sheer size, makes it cumbersome in an attempt to lift the box. The use of permanent handles on fibrous containers made of cardboard or like is more expensive and is oftentimes impractical since most boxes are knocked down for storage, and stacked in flat piles. Additional projections from the sides of each box would make stacking impractical. It is also desirous when handling cartons and boxes and the like that the container surface not be punctured. This could cause damage to the contents inside or expose the inner contents to moisture or other undesirable elements, bugs or dust which is undesirable. One box handle is shown in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,314 issued to Werner, July 2, l940. Werner shows a permanent handle that is mounted through a slot in the side of the container, the handle being also used to permanently secure the container together. The primary deficiency in the Werner device is that the carton must be permanently punctured in order for the handle to work. Secondly, it protrudes into the container and also requires that the fastener be bent downward against the container wall.
The present invention provides a temporary grip or handle for a carton or box which can be instantly attached on each side of the box by simple manipulation, used for lifting the box and just as quickly removed without puncturing or damaging the inside of the box. The lifting capacity of the present invention has been tested by successfully lifting up to 125 pounds without damaging the cardboard box.